


Do I have a shot?

by Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden/pseuds/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden





	1. Chapter 1

Anne Shirley Cuthbert

I smiled at Diana sadly. Today was the first day of school without Cole in Green Gables. I missed him badly. "Hey I'm sure he'll be better off there than he will be here" Diana said smiling at me. I looked at Diana. I knew that I did but I just missed him I guess. "I just miss him Diana, I just miss him" I said frowning. "I know" Diana said smiling at me sadly.

Then I realized how beautiful Diana Barry actually was. I mean I had told her many times that she was pretty but, now. Now I could see the very beauty she had not just on the outside but on the inside too. Diana Barry was truly a gorgeous person. I studied her eyes and the shape of her face, and her lips. God I knew I wasn't supposed to be thinking of her that way but I did. She was a sight for sore eyes. I knew she would never love me the way I loved her, but... I could no longer fight the ghastly emotion I was feeling towards my best friend.  
I mean if I was feeling platonic love, that would be normal, but that wasn't what I was feeling. I was falling in love with Diana Barry. Great.

"Anne why are you looking at me like that?" Diana asked me smiling. "Oh I just Never realized how nicely shaped your face is!" I said smiling. Diana smiled "thanks I guess!" Diana said smiling at me. I was totally done for.

I looked back on my piece of paper where I was supposed to write about friendship.  
I couldn't concentrate everytime I tried to think of something else I just kept thinking of her, and if not of her then of Cole.

Life was a pretty complicated mess. Why couldn't people just love who they wanted to and have the people they loved love them back?!? I hated that I felt this way about Diana. Not because it was wrong, which it wasn't, it was perfectly normal. But because I knew she would never feel the same way about me.

I guess I was lying when I said that I just realized how truly gorgeous she was. I knew that from the very first time I met her. And when we played that game where we studied each other's lips. I fell for her.

I decided that I would go to Charlottetown after school.  
Right when school ended, I ran away from Diana and Gilbert who both wanted my attention.  
I headed straight to the train station.

I took the next train to Charlottetown and went to Miss Joshephine Barry's house. I knocked on the door and was welcomed by the door man. "Who is it?" Josephine asked. "It's Anne Shirley Cuthbert! He said. "Oh do welcome her in!" Josephine said. The doorman welcomed me inside so I went inside. "Anne Dear what is it I can help you with ?" Joshephine asked walking down the stairs. I broke into tears and fell to my knees. "What's wrong child is it because you miss Cole you do know it's better for him to be here right?" Joshephine asked me. "I know that, but that's not the only reason I'm crying here on my knees on your floor" I said sobbing. "Then what is it?" Joshephine asked me smiling. "I guess I'm mad because even though you and Cole are abnormal for the world, you know who you are, and who you like. While I'm just cursed to love both male and female gender!" I said sobbing.

Joshephine was silent for a while. "Anne what are you saying?" Joshephine asked me with a frown. "I'm saying that, I'm heads over heels in love with your niece Diana Barry, I know I haven't got a shot but it's just difficult you know? Is something wrong with me miss Josephine? I mean I know I'm an orphan and have ghastly red hair, but is something else the matter with me?" I said crying. "Oh Anne!" Joshephine said giving me sad smile than kneeling on the floor and wrapping her arms around me.


	3. Chapter 3

"No Child!" Miss Josephine said her arms wrapped around me "nothing's the matter with you."  
I cried and sobbed. "Is Cole here?" I asked my voice stuttering. "Yes he is I shall call him over here, god knows you need a friend that you're not in love with " Miss Josephine said with a chuckle. Then she turned to her doorman. "please call Cole Mackenzie over here, tell him Anne is here!" Miss Josephine said. And with those words her doorman left. 

"Now you mustn't worry Anne you don't know if she feels the same way, now that her mind is no longer as narrow as before " Miss Josephine said smiling at me. "Anne?" I heard Cole's voice and looked up at the stairs to see Cole walking down the stairs towards me. "What's the matter Anne?" Cole asked me with a frown. "I'm in love Cole" I said sighing. "With Gilbert?" Cole asked me with a smile. I shook my head no. "With Diana" I whispered. Cole stared at me with wide eyes. "Are you like miss Josephine too?" Cole asked me smiling. I shook my head. "I Love boys too, but as of now I am madly in love with Diana Barry " I said breaking into tears after saying Diana's name. Miss Josephine wrapped her arms around me again. 

Cole went to us and wrapped his around me too. "Oh Anne" He said smiling at me.


End file.
